In general, the erection of the penis is caused due to combined functions of the nerves, the blood vessels and the endocrine system such as pituitary hormone, and the male penis has a peculiar structure to react on these combined functions. The male penis has spongy tissue like a sponge that includes a number of blood vessels. If a sexual stimulus is applied in a visual or tactile course, as the blood vessels in the penis are expanded, a large amount of blood is supplied into the penis, and the penis is expanded and erected by blood pressure. These days, as males are exposed to complicated social circumstances and stresses due to heavy work, they suffer impotence and premature ejaculation, so that they cannot lead harmonious sexual act with their wives.
Under these circumstances, various measures for ensuring harmonious sexual act have been disclosed in the art. A typical example is a penis erection stabilizer having the shape of an O-ring.
However, this stabilizer ring has a problem in that it has a fixed diameter. When the stabilizer ring is put on the penis, after the blood is supplied into the spongy tissue of the penis through an artery and the penis is expanded, the stabilizer ring retards the blood from being discharged through a vein, so that the erected state of the penis can be maintained. However, another problem is caused in that, because the pressure of the stabilizer ring is dull, the duration of the erected state of the penis becomes short.
Meanwhile, another penis erection stabilizer has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,194. This penis erection stabilizer has a structure in which an outer ring and an inner ring are connected with each other by a sheath. In order to put on the penis erection stabilizer, the outer ring, to which the inner ring is connected through the sheath, is first mounted on the penis, and then, the inner ring is rotated on the penis while rolling the sheath, to be placed next to the base of the penis. Finally, the inner ring is placed inside the outer ring so that the outer ring is disposed around the inner condom, since the outer ring is first mounted on the penis and then the inner ring is rotated while rolling the sheath, inconvenience is caused in the use of the penis erection stabilizer. Also, since hair is likely to be captured in the sheath, a wound may be caused, and depending upon a situation, as the inner ring and the outer ring overlap with each other, the penis is likely to be severely compressed so that the blood circulation is blocked.
In order to cope with these problems, the present applicant has disclosed still another penis erection stabilizer in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 0422632. The penis erection stabilizer is composed of a cylindrical body which has a first through-hole defined through the center portion thereof and having a predetermined diameter and is primarily put on the penis to be placed adjacent to the base of the penis, and an O-ring which has a second through-hole defined through the center portion thereof and having a diameter less than that of the first through-hole and is secondarily put on the penis with the cylindrical body put on the penis. In this penis erection stabilizer, when the blood sequentially passes through the cylindrical body and the O-ring, since the diameter of a path gradually decreases, the blood is supplied into and expands the penis so that the erection degree of the penis can be elevated. When the blood is discharged from the penis through a vein, while the blood in the penis must pass through the O-ring, because the O-ring has the diameter abruptly decreasing when compared to the penis, the discharge of the blood is retarded so that the duration of the erected state of the penis can be extended.
Nonetheless, because this penis erection stabilizer is divisionally composed of the cylindrical body and the O-ring, if any one of them is broken or lost, the penis erection stabilizer cannot be properly used. Further, since the penis erection stabilizer has a slippery surface, inconvenience is caused when putting it on and off.
Moreover, due to the fact that the penis erection stabilizer is divisionally composed of the cylindrical body and the O-ring, the manufacturing cost increases.